Opie Taylor
is the humorous son of Mayberry Sheriff Andy Taylor. {{Character |name = Opie Taylor |image = File:Opie.04.jpg |full name = Opie Taylor |occupation = Newspaper Editor |first episode = 101 The New Housekeeper |last episode = 830 Mayberry R.F.D. |spin-offs = Mayberry R.F.D, Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C., Return to Mayberry|undefined|undefined |family = Andy Taylor (father), Helen Crump (step-mother), Andrew Samuel Taylor, Jr. (step-brother), Aunt Bee Taylor (great-aunt), Nora (great-aunt), Ollie (great-uncle), Bradford J. Taylor (great-uncle), Roger & Bruce (2nd cousin), Barney Fife (Godfather), Episodes Make Room for Daddy *Danny Meets Andy Griffith The Andy Griffith Show *101 The New Housekeeper *102 The Manhunt *103 The Guitar Player *104 Ellie Comes to Town *105 Irresistible Andy *106 Runaway Kid *107 Andy the Matchmaker *108 Opie's Charity *109 A Feud Is a Feud *110 Ellie for Council *111 The Christmas Story *112 Stranger in Town *113 Mayberry Goes Hollywood *114 The Horse Trader *115 Those Gossipin' Men *116 The Beauty Contest *117 Alcohol and Old Lace *118 Andy the Marriage Counselor *119 Mayberry on Record *120 Andy Saves Barney's Morale *121 Andy and the Gentleman Crook *122 Cyrano Andy *123 Andy and Opie Housekeepers *124 The New Doctor *125 A Plaque for Mayberry *126 The Inspector *127 Ellie Saves a Female *128 Andy Forecloses *129 Quiet Sam *130 Barney Gets His Man *131 The Guitar Player Returns *132 Bringing Up Opie *201 Opie and the Bully *202 Barney's Replacement *203 Andy and the Woman Speeder *204 Mayberry Goes Bankrupt *205 Barney on the Rebound *206 Opie's Hobo Friend *207 Crime-Free Mayberry *208 The Perfect Female *209 Aunt Bee's Brief Encounter *210 The Clubmen *211 The Pickle Story *212 Sheriff Barney *213 The Farmer Takes a Wife *214 The Keeper of the Flame *215 Bailey's Bad Boy *216 The Manicurist *217 The Jinx *218 Jailbreak *219 A Medal for Opie *220 Barney and the Choir *222 The Merchant of Mayberry *223 Aunt Bee the Warden *225 Andy and Barney in the Big City *226 Wedding Bells for Aunt Bee *228 The Bookie Barber *229 Andy on Trial *230 Cousin Virgil *301 Mr. McBeevee *302 Andy's Rich Girlfriend *303 Andy and the New Mayor *304 Andy and Opie Bachelors *305 The Cow Thief *306 Barney Mends a Broken Heart *307 Lawman Barney *308 The Mayberry Band *309 Floyd the Gay Deceiver *310 Opie's Rival *312 The Bed Jacket *314 One-Punch Opie *316 Man in a Hurry *317 High Noon in Mayberry *318 The Loaded Goat *320 Rafe Hollister Sings *321 Opie and the Spoiled Kid *322 The Great Filling Station Robbery *323 Andy Discovers America *324 Aunt Bee's Medicine Man *325 The Darlings Are Coming *326 Andy's English Valet *327 Barney's First Car *328 The Rivals *329 A Wife for Andy *330 Dogs Dogs Dogs *331 Mountain Wedding *332 The Big House *401 Opie the Birdman *402 The Haunted House *404 The Sermon for Today *405 Briscoe Declares for Aunt Bee *406 Gomer the House Guest *407 A Black Day for Mayberry *408 Opie's Ill-Gotten Gain *409 A Date for Gomer *410 Up in Barney's Room *411 Citizen's Arrest *412 Opie and His Merry Men *413 Barney and the Cave Rescue *414 Andy and Opie's Pal *415 Aunt Bee the Crusader *416 Barney's Sidecar *417 My Fair Ernest T. Bass *423 Andy Saves Gomer *424 Bargain Day *426 A Deal Is a Deal *427 The Fun Girls *428 The Return of Malcolm Merriweather *429 The Rumor *431 Back to Nature *501 Opie Loves Helen *502 Barney's Physical *503 The Family Visit *504 The Education of Ernest T. Bass *505 Aunt Bee's Romance *508 Barney's Uniform *509 Opie's Fortune *510 Goodbye Sheriff Taylor *511 The Pageant *512 The Darling Baby *513 Andy and Helen Have Their Day *514 Three Wishes for Opie *516 Barney Fife Realtor *517 Goober Takes a Car Apart *519 The Lucky Letter *521 Barney Runs for Sheriff *523 TV or Not TV *524 Guest in the House *525 The Case of the Punch in the Nose *526 Opie's Newspaper *527 Aunt Bee's Invisible Beau *528 The Arrest of the Fun Girls *530 Opie Flunks Arithmetic *531 Opie and the Carnival *532 Banjo-Playing Deputy *601 Opie's Job *602 Andy's Rival *604 Aunt Bee the Swinger *605 The Bazaar *607 Off to Hollywood *608 The Taylors in Hollywood *609 The Hollywood Party *610 Aunt Bee on TV *612 A Man's Best Friend *613 Aunt Bee Takes a Job *614 The Church Organ *616 Otis the Artist *617 The Return of Barney Fife *619 Lost and Found *620 Wyatt Earp Rides Again *621 Aunt Bee Learns to Drive *622 Look Paw, I'm Dancing *623 The Gypsies *625 A Baby in the House *626 The County Clerk *627 The Foster Lady *628 Goober's Replacement *629 The Battle of Mayberry *630 A Singer in Town *701 Opie's Girlfriend *702 The Lodge *703 The Barbershop Quartet *704 The Ball Game *705 Aunt Bee's Crowning Glory *707 Mind over Matter *708 Politics Begin at Home *709 The Senior Play *710 Opie Finds a Baby *711 Big Fish in a Small Town *712 Only a Rose *714 Goober Makes History *715 A New Doctor in Town *716 Don't Miss a Good Bet *717 Dinner at Eight *719 Barney Comes to Mayberry *720 Andy's Old Girlfriend *722 Floyd's Barbershop *723 The Statue *724 Helen the Authoress *725 Goodbye Dolly *726 Opie's Piano Lesson *727 Howard the Comedian *729 Opie's Most Unforgettable Character *730 Goober's Contest *801 Opie's First Love *802 Howard the Bowler *803 A Trip to Mexico *805 Opie Steps Up in Class *807 Aunt Bee the Juror *808 The Tape Recorder *809 Opie's Group *810 Aunt Bee and the Lecturer *811 Andy's Investment *812 Howard and Millie *813 Aunt Bee's Cousin *814 Suppose Andy Gets Sick *815 Howard's New Life *816 Goober the Executive *817 The Mayberry Chef *819 Opie's Drugstore Job *820 The Church Benefactors *821 Barney Hosts a Summit Meeting *822 Goober Goes to an Auto Show *823 Aunt Bee's Big Moment *824 Helen's Past *825 Emmett's Anniversary *827 Sam for Town Council *828 Opie and Mike *829 A Girl for Goober *830 Mayberry R.F.D. Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. *226 Opie Joins the Marines Mayberry R.F.D. *101 Andy and Helen Get Married Gallery :See Gallery of Opie Taylor Category:The Andy Griffith Show Characters Category:Gomer Pyle U.S.M.C. Characters Category:Mayberry R.F.D. Characters